YingYang
by Darkmoon9192
Summary: Did you ever think your fate could reside in a ring? Well for Rekisuu it did As she finds herself in a strange world she is guided by a silver haired man and haunted by her past memories. R
1. The Ring

This i had no choice but to put on paper. it has been sitting in my head long enough, so enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Ying-Yang**

**Chapter One**

**The Ring**

I sat silently on the bench as I waited for my good friend Damarikomu Rekisuu. She is currently 26 and lives alone. I always felt bad for her when the incident happened, but I kept my high sprits around her. As for me, I'm Mekuramado, Iansha, her best friend. I'm a year younger than her and also live alone because my family moved away, but anyway back to her. She is a tall girl, about 5' 10" with big, deep brown eyes. Her hair comes just above her shoulders with a slight wave to it. It is a dark brown. Other than me, her other best friend is her cat, T.C. He is her companion when she is at home.

Rekisuu has a sad past. She lost her entire family in an assignation attempt. She was lucky that that night she was with me at a party. Her entire family that she knew was at another party, where someone threw a bomb into the window. At first she thought she would live with her father since her parents had gotten divorced, but it turned out he had also been there too.

She had secluded herself from the world for almost three years before I finally got her out. She still is very solemn and wears black all the time. She basically looks like a gothic person, but I can't help that.

---

"You ready?" I said as Rekisuu stepped out of her house with a dully look.

"Hai." She took out a cigarette and light it. I forgot to mention that she took up smoking and drinking because of the fact. "Where are we going today?"

"I'm taking you shopping at the square." I smile as I stood. She offered me the pack and I took one. The two of us had been smoking since we were 13. We did it because we hated our families, that's why we also drank.

**---**

Rekisuu's Pov

I looked down at my friend who seemed happy. She always seemed happy, but I don't know why. Her family had left her because she refused to move with them.

"Let's go then." I gave a small sigh as I looked at the familiar black truck I had. I knew I wouldn't be able to take it today. It would be Iansha and I in her sports car. I hated the car because it gave the opportunity for boys to try and pick us up. I know it had been about ten years since the incident, but I still can't get over it. I had denied my family and went with Iansha instead. I should have died that day too.

I was sitting in the car silently reflecting on my thoughts. I basically hated myself for not going with my family. You always think you hate your family until you…

"Ready for shopping?" Iansha was gleeful as she interrupted my thought process.

"I guess." I looked at the square with no emotion. It was a big square and I don't think I have ever been in all the stores. I only went into the stores that Iansha brought me into. I gave a small sigh as a couple of guy gave a small whistle at us.

I don't think I would ever fall in love. I was too distant from the world. I think that is why my x-boyfriend broke up with me. I looked at the familiar stores that never caught my interest. I felt like this day was going to drag on forever.

---

"How do you like this one?" Iansha walked out of the changing room with a red kimono on. I gave a nod of approval. "You're no help." She gave a small sigh as she walked back into the stall.

I didn't want to wait for her so I walked out of the store. I walked slowly up the sidewalk looking at the signs. My gaze landed on a new sign that said old jewelry. I really wasn't interested in old stuff.

'_Rekisuu…Rekisuu'_

I heard a voice from no where calling my name. I looked around trying to place it, but couldn't. I passed it off and started walking again.

'_Rekisuu…Rekisuu…Rekisuu…'_

I stopped and looked around as I heard my name being called again. I looked franticly as the calling persisted.

'_Rekisuu…Rekisuu…_Rekisuu_'_

The voice suddenly stopped as I looked at the door of the jewelry shop. What was that I just was hearing?

"Rekisuu there you are." Iansha came up behind me. "What are you looking at?" she looked at the door then to me then back to the door.

"Let's go in here." I slowly opened the door to the shop. Iansha had no complaints because this was the first store I had ever suggested a store.

I walked slowly about looking around. Everything seemed normal here, so then what was that voice?

"May I help you?" the clerk asked kindly from behind the counter.

"No thank you, just looking." I turned away and continued my search through the store.

'_Rekisuu…Rekisuu…Rekisuu…'_ I turned around trying to place the voice, but didn't see anyone looking at me. I was slowly walking around looking all over. _'Rekisuu…Rekisuu…_stop_.'_ I stopped for the voice had harshly said it. I looked around and saw no one that was speaking.

I took a step forward and bumped into something. I heard a small clang as I looked down. It was a small table that had only one item on it. It was a couple of rings that were now on opposite ends of the table. I picked them up and placed them back in there holder. They were quite beautiful. Together they formed a Ying-yang.

The ring was made of silver with one side black and the other covered in small diamonds. The black one had one small diamond on it and the one cover with diamonds had one small piece of black on it. I really like the black one because for some reason it reminded me of something.

"They're really beautiful Rekisuu." Iansha walked up behind me and looked over the rings. "Do you want to buy them?" I looked at the price tag.

"Look at the cost." It was not a cheap price for the two rings.

"How about we split the price?" she suggested.

"And split the rings?" I looked at her and she gave me a small nod. "Ok then." I picked up the rings and walked over to the clerk.

"That's a nice choice. I really like these rings too." She smiled as she brought up the price. I handed her my money and Iansha handed her the rest. "Thank you." she gave a nod of the head. We returned the nod before we walked out.

"So which one do you want?" Iansha looked at the rings.

"This one." I picked up the black side of the two.

"Hey, I have an idea; let's promise to never take them off. This way we are always connected." She had a big smile as she slipped the ring on her finger. I gave a small smile; I guess it was a good idea.

"Sure." I also slipped the ring on my finger.

---

I watched the television quietly as it was common for me to do this. It was around midnight when I shut it off. T.C. had curled up in my lap and was sleeping soundly. I sighed as I gently placed him down on the couch. I walked into the empty hallway and looked up the stairs. All I had here at night was silence. I slowly ascended the stairs and looked at my mother's bedroom door. I hadn't opened it since that day. I walked slowly over to it and stood in front of it. I reached for the knob but stopped. Tears were building up in my eyes. I couldn't do it. I hadn't been able to do it because of all the memories it had.

"Why?" I turned and walked away to my room. I flipped the switch and looked into the familiar pink room. It had never been changed. When I was six, my father had put up pink stripped wallpaper with a fairy boarder. I was going to change it, but I always put it off. I sighed and walked over to my jewelry box. If I was going to the wear the ring always, I should at least put it on a chain.

I rummaged through it till I found a silver chain. I slipped the ring around it and placed it around my neck. I slipped it under my shirt and it fell a few inches under the end of my neck. Now I would always be wearing it.

---

A good six months later I found myself sitting in the living room of Iansha's home. My eyes fell upon the television's stand where I saw the other half of the ring. So much for always wearing it. I had found that she was wearing it less and less. As for me, I had never taken it off. Even when I was in the shower, or in bed, I was wearing it. I had found that I had to be careful that the pointed side was facing out because a couple times I had impaled myself with it.

"Hey Iansha lets go. I need to work tomorrow, so if you want to go out, then come on." I called impatiently.

"Lets go then." She walked down the stairs and over to the door. I gave a look. "What?"

"You're forgetting something." I crossed my arms and looked over to the stand.

"No I'm not, I've got everything I need." She followed my gaze with question. I pointed to my finger to give her a clue. "I don't need it now. It's not like you're wearing yours."

"Oh yea?" I pulled the chain out from under my shirt. "I'm always wearing it." I said dully.

"Fine." She quickly grabbed the ring and slipped out the door. I followed slowly looking into the deep wilderness that surrounded her home. She was lucky that she lived in the middle of no where.

---

"Rekisuu are you going to help me or what?" I looked at my boss through the doorway.

"Coming." I walked into the backroom to have my ears meet the sound of the animals. The vet's office was busy today, and I was not in good shape.

"Hold her." She handed me the cat she was holding. "I need to clean her cage, so keep an eye on her."

"Why not put her in a kennel?" I suggested looking over to the carry-on kennels, but realized why soon after.

"There all full. We're very busy today, so wake up." She gave me a small glare. I heard the ding from the desks bell.

"Coming." I quickly slipped a harness onto the cat and hooked a leash. I walked out and placed the cat down. "May I help you?" I looked at the person trying to keep a small happy face.

---

I sat down on the couch tired as hell. Work was busier than usual today. I sighed as I stood and walked into the kitchen. T.C ran after me and jumped on the counter awaiting a treat.

"You're a little pig." I said childishly to him. I snuggled my head into his before grabbing the treat bag from the cabinet. "Spoiled." I gave a small smile as I turned away.

'_Rekisuu.'_ I looked around at the sudden voice.

"Who's there?" I said in a harsh tone.

Suddenly it sounded like hundreds of voices were talking, and all of the same thing. _'Rekisuu….Rekisuu he needs you. Go to him, comfort him. Rekisuu….Rekisuu you need to go to him…'_ I looked franticly around trying to place the voice. I covered my ears, but could still hear it.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" I fell to my knees holding my hands over my ears tight. I looked up at the sudden silence that was there. The voices had stopped so suddenly. I slowly removed my hands looking around me but finding no one. I stood and tried to comfort myself. I walked up the stars to the bathroom slowly trying to pass it off.

---

After my long hot shower, I felt much better. The earlier incident didn't bother me anymore. I sat silently watching the television. I looked out the widow and something caught my eye. Under the street light appeared to be someone standing there. It was about 11 o'clock, so it made no sense.

Any normal person would just pass something like this off and just ignore it, but I wasn't like that. Anything that seemed out of place I had to investigate. Acting casual I stood and walked to the kitchen. I stood in front of the door and saw, just barely, the person still there.

I slipped on my sneakers and quickly opened, stepped out, and closed the door. I ran to the side of the deck and hopped the railing. I looked down at impact and started running. I didn't look up till I saw the pavement. I stood under the streetlight alone. I looked up and down the street, but saw no one. I looked into my yard then the neighbors. I looked into the woods but there was no way that the person could have made his/her way through with out any noise.

"Who the hell was that?" I quietly walked back to my house. I looked over my shoulder a couple of time in hopes to see if the person came back. There was no one though.

---

A week later I was sitting in the office quietly stroking T.C. I sometimes brought him into work because he was a good cat. Unlike a before, it was quiet today. I like quiet days because it was doing less work for the same amount of pay. I looked at the computer and the unfinished documents I was supposed to do. I really didn't want to though. Computer work was the worst work that I had to do.

I gave a small sigh before I started doing it again. It wasn't long before I heard the bell from the door jingle. I looked up and saw Iansha walk into the front door.

"What are you doing here?" I gave a questioning look.

"Just bored I guess." She smiled with a shrug.

"Don't you have to work?"

"I was only working a half day today."

"It may be Friday, but I can't slack off in my work." I looked back to the computer.

"Rekisuu, I'm going to a house call. I'll be back in a few hours." My boss looked up and smiled. "Hello Iansha."

"Hey Yama." She said with a small wave.

"Don't keep Rekisuu from her work now." She said playfully.

"Don't worry." I called to her. I turned my attention back to the computer. Lucky for me, I have been doing this for a while, so I was a fast at typing.

---

"Done." I looked at my finished documents with satisfaction.

"Finely, come on." She said as she stood up.

"Where to?"

"Out." She had a sly smile on.

"I can't leave work now. No one is here to manage other than me." I stood and walked into the backroom.

"Come on, no one will know." She followed me.

"No and that's final." I checked all the cages quickly. Before walking back out to the counter. I looked at the door and saw someone standing there. I couldn't see there face, but I ran to the door anyway.

"Can I help you?" I said as I opened the door. I looked around but saw no one.

"Rekisuu what are you doing?" Iansha walked up behind me and looked around.

"I swear someone was standing here." I closed the door and turned around.

"I think you need your eyes checked." She said playfully.

"Maybe you should too." I gave a small smile.

"I'll pass, but I'll see you later bye." She calmly walked out the door with a smile.

No sooner than when the door closed did the voices start up again. _'Rekisuu he needs you. He needs the company, go to him. Rekisuu…'_ I looked around franticly and covered my ears. It still did me no good.

"Stop it, just stop. I want you to stop." I closed my eyes tight and hoped for the voices to stop, but they didn't.

"Rekisuu?" A hand fell upon my shoulder and suddenly the voices stopped. I opened my eyes and saw Yama's worried expression. "Are you alright?"

"Didn't you hear those voices?" I looked at her with surprise.

"What voices?" She had a look of confusion. "I think you should go home and rest."

"But…"

"Just go, I'll be fine. I think you need some more rest." She gave me a weary smile.

"Hai." I looked at T.C who seemed unfazed. I walked over to him picked him up and walked to my truck. I placed him the passenger seat before I closed the door. I closed my eyes and gave a long sigh.

"I take it you didn't hear it either?" T.C just gave a cute face. "I guess I'm going crazy or something." I leaned back to look through the sunroof. It was a good day, but it felt horrible.

I had dropped T.C off at home before I went to Iansha's house. The drive seemed longer than normal.

"What are you doing here?" Iansha was standing on her porch having a cigarette.

"I just need to get away. Got and extra?" I walked up and she handed me one. I was grateful because I really need it, and a beer.

"You seem stressed today. Come and we can have a game of checkers." She smile as we walked in. I gave a small smile because I knew what she meant. This game of checkers was played with shot glasses, so you should know the rest.

"What are we using?" I asked as I set up the board.

"This." She walked back in with a big bottle. I looked the label with surprise.

"100 proof! You know we're going to get wicked trashed from this, right?"

"That's the point." She smiled.

"Then this time, don't pass out on me. I'll just leave you there." I said playfully.

"This time I won't, and I'll kick your ass."

"We'll see." I sat down and prepared myself.

---

About five games later Iansha had a slight sway as she sat. As for me, I was feeling the buzz coming on, but I was still good for another game. I had beaten her for the third time now. I think it was after the second game that she started getting her buzz. She was always bad at drinking games.

"Come on let's play again." She said picking up the glasses. Her hands were trembling.

"I think that's enough Iansha." I said lowering her hand. "You're going to have a massive headache tomorrow." I walked to the sink and got a glass of water with a couple of aspirin. "Take this, it'll keep the major effects of the headache down tomorrow." She took the medicine before I swung her arm around me and lifted her up. I led her to the stairs.

"Rekisuu you're an awesome friend. I don't know what I would do with out you." She said in a drunken voice.

"You would trip on the stairs when you were drunk." I said slowly making my way to her room. I placed her down on her bed and pulled the sheets up. "Night." I turned off the lights and heard a small grumble.

I walk back down stairs and washed and put the game away. The bottle we had was almost empty, but I put it in the cabinet anyway. I sighed as I sat down on the couch. I had no intention of driving home. Even if I wasn't drunk like Iansha, I knew better than to drive home after drink a lot.

I looked to the television stand and saw the other half of the ring. I got up and walked over to it. I picked it up and admired it for a little while. I don't think I had ever seen what the two looked like together on a finger.

I slipped her ring on my index finger and looked at it. I slipped the chain out from under my shirt. I didn't take it off the chain I decided to leave it on. I slowly slipped the ring over my finger and slid it down. The two rings met and sparkled in the light.

The sparkle grew bigger and suddenly before I knew it, I was engulfed in light. It was a blinding white light and I shielded my eyes to try and see.

"Rekisuu I'm glad you finally decided to go to him." I heard a relieved voice. I looked around and saw a faint outline of someone, but I quickly closed my eyes as the light became more intense.

I heard the sound of the crickets chirping and felt soft prickly things on my face. I slowly opened my eyes and saw I was in a small open field. I slowly sat up and looked around trying to remember what I had done.

'_Had I tried to drive home and got into an accident? No, I was putting the two rings on before I saw a bright light.'_ My thought process was coming back to me, but so was a small headache. Probably from that dam 100 proof. I rubbed my head as I looked around some more.

There was a black mass over to my right a bit, and surrounding me looked like a forest. I stood slowly, a little wobbly on my legs and walked towards the black mass. When the light from the full moon came back from behind the cloud I could see what it was. It was a memorial stone with several names carved into it.

My eyes started to fill with tears. I had no idea where I was, and it was night. I slowly walked in a direction with my head down. I bumped into something and looked up to see three large pieces of wood in front of me. I wanted to be hugged at that moment, so I wrapped my arms around the log and squeezed tight.

When I released I was suddenly aware of the fact that I was bleeding. I peered down my shirt and saw that my ring was still there and that it had impaled me again. I sat down in front of the log and wept silently.

I didn't know what to think of all this. In a way this placed seemed familiar to me, but I don't know where from. I hugged my knees as I wept. I just wanted to go home. My gaze landed on my finger where Iansha's ring was no longer to be found. This made my tears build up more.

"Why do I keep losing the people that are close to me?" I said in a sad tone. I closed my eyes and suddenly found that I was tired. I was slowly being pulled away from reality and into the world that was just as blank as my life.

* * *

Ok i know i jumped around a lot in this chapter, but i need to strech it out a bit. i hopped you like it, so please R&R 


	2. New, But Familiar

Yea another chapter! hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**New, but Familiar**

"Sensei do you think she is ok?" A hushed girl said as I started to come to my senses.

"I don't know Sensei, she doesn't look ok." A loud obnoxious voice came to my ears.

"Naruto don't talk so loud." Naruto that sounded familiar to me in a way.

"Kakashi?" A deep uncaring voice came. I slowly opened my eyes and saw four people standing in front of me.

At the moment they weren't looking at me. There was a girl in a red kimono with pink hair and emerald eyes. There were two boys one with yellow spiky hair and bright blue eyes in an orange jumpsuit, the other was in a navy blue shirt with white shorts. His hair and eyes were a dark blackish bluish color. The person who caught my attention was a man with silver hair and a forehead protector covering his left eye along with a mask that covered most of his face. He was in a strange outfit. I think I knew these people from somewhere, but I don't quite know.

The silver haired man noticed me finally, "She seems fine to me." The three looked back at me with surprise.

"You're awake?" The pink haired girl said. She gave a smile, "Are you alright?" I pulled my knees closer to me and hugged them tight.

"Hey we don't have time for this. We have to train, believe it!" The yellow haired boy said turning away. I suddenly felt a stinging sensation and noticed that I had opened the cut from last night. I slowly stood looking at the ground. I didn't know what to say.

"I don't think I have ever seen you here before. What's your name?" I looked at the silver haired man who seemed a little interested about me. I ran my hand across my shirt and pulled my fingers away. I think I was more interested in my injury than these people. I looked at my red fingers.

"Oh, you're bleeding." The pink girl looked at my hand.

"Let me see." The silver haired man reached towards me.

"Pervert!" I shrieked and slapped his hand away. I turned away and hugged myself.

"You three go away and let me take care of this." The girl had an annoyed voice. I felt her hand grasp my arm and I found myself being led away. "I'm Haruno Sakura, I'm sorry about their behavior." I looked at the girl and still said nothing.

She sat me down and looked at the mark. It wasn't that bad so a simple bandage was all I needed.

"Where am I?" I asked finally. She gave me a surprised look.

"You're in Konoha."

"Where?" I walked slowly next to her. At that moment I felt like she was the only one I could trust, but I kept my distance because I really didn't know her.

"You've never heard of Konoha?" Her surprised look gave me the impression that this was a big place.

"It sounds familiar." I looked away. It was true, Konoha sounded very familiar. I stopped as a sudden flash of images passed my conscience. I saw the four people smiling in a picture and the silver haired man was looking at it with a deep expression.

"You alright?" I looked at Sakura and gave her a small nod before we continued.

---

"I'm glad you finally decided to join us." The silver haired man said with his eye curling up.

"That's Hatake Kakashi, that's Uzumaki Naruto, and that's Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura pointed to each of them and blushed as she looked at the Sasuke.

"Hello!" Naruto said in hyper voice.

"Yo." Kakashi gave a small wave of his hand

"Hello." Sasuke didn't look my way. He looked like he had issues. A sudden flash of images came before me. I saw a little boy who looked like Sasuke who was running through a burning town. He was looking for his parents. I blinked and I was back.

"How about you tell us who you are?" Kakashi looked me up and down. I looked away, I should but I didn't, for some reason this was all so familiar to me. "Hm?" I looked up and saw the four looking at me. I gave a small sigh.

"My name is **Damarikomu** Rekisuu." I turned away and started walking. I didn't want to be here anymore, I just wanted to go home.

"Leaving us?" Kakashi's voice had something in it that I couldn't place. "I think the Hokage would like to meet you." I felt a firm hand around my arm.

"Let go." I ripped my arm from his grasp. I didn't want anyone touching me. I could feel tears starting to burn in my eyes. It wasn't because of Kakashi; it was because the pain of knowing that I might never see Iansha again started to come back. "I have to go." I ran off into the woods with out ever looking back. The feeling of knowing something but not remembering it was running through my body.

I ran out onto a street that wasn't to busy. I don't think anyone was following me, but I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched as I ran through the woods. I brought my pace down to a walk so not to draw attention to me.

---

I wonder around a bit and it was getting late. I had no idea where I was going, I was just walking blindly. I eventually found myself in front of a big building. I looked at it with a strange sense that I had seen it before. I turned to walk away but was stopped as someone was in front of me.

"So you decided to come on your own." Kakashi walked over to me reading a book. I didn't look at the cover I was a little startled that he had appeared from no where. He took my arm and led me into the building. I slightly struggled in his grasp. We went through a series of turns before we were in front a big door which we entered.

"Who's this you have with you Kakashi?" A sweet old man from behind a desk was looking me over with interest.

"This** Damarikomu** Rekisuu, Hokage-sama." He released my arm and continued to read his book.

"And where might you be from Rekisuu?" He smiled sweetly at me.

"Japan." I said with confusion. Didn't they know where they were?

"I don't I think I have ever heard of Japan." He seemed a little puzzled. How could he not ever hear of Japan? Isn't this where we were? "When did you get here?"

"Some time last night I think." I closed my eyes trying to remember what happened.

"In what manner did you arrive?" What was this, 20 questions?

---

I quietly told the Hokage how I was at my friend's house. How I had seen a bright light. I told that I remember waking up here and then how I met Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke. I really didn't get into much detail though.

"It seems to me that you don't belong here." He was slowly contemplating the information I had giving him.

"Like she wasn't from this world" Kakashi's voice startled me. I had forgotten he was here.

"I feel like I know this place somehow. It is just a feeling though." I said looking to the floor.

"Well I don't know how long you will be here, so you should have a place to stay. Sadly though, there are no opened apartments." He gave a small sigh and crossed his hands. Well this sucks, what was I going to do. I also gave a small sigh at the thought of no home.

"I'll take her." Kakashi said suddenly. The Hokage and I had surprised looks.

"Are you sure Kakashi?" The Hokage was definitely more shocked than I was. I was a complete stranger to him and he was taking me in.

"Hai." He had a suspicious look in his eye. "Good night Hokage-sama." I don't know what he did with his hand but before I had time to think he grabbed my arm. I saw smoke appear in front of my eyes and a strong feeling of wanting to get sick. When the smoke cleared I saw we were in front of a house. I dropped to my knees coughing.

"What the…" I couldn't finish because I was coughing too much.

"You took that surprisingly well." His eye curled up. "Come on in." He walked into the house. I slowly stood a little cautious of what was to come next. The sick feeling had gone a little, but was still there. I looked at the inside of the house and it was quite big. I guess it could be home, but…

I looked at the living room and saw a couch. I walked over to it and sat. I kept silent as I brought my knees up and hugged them. I didn't know what to do. I was here for some reason, but I don't know what that reason is. I could feel my eyes starting to burn as tears started to build up in the back of my eyes. I just want to go home, where ever that was.

"You must be hungry." I blinked away the tears as I looked over to Kakashi. He was standing in the doorway that led to the kitchen. I looked away and closed my eyes. Was I hungry? I heard a loud rumble come from my stomach. That answered my question. "I guess so." I looked back to the doorway to find that he wasn't there anymore. "Well come on." I heard his voice from the kitchen.

I slowly got up and made my way into the kitchen. He was going through his cabinets when I entered. I took a seat and stared out the window that was over the sink.

"There's not much here, so I hope you like ramen." He turned back to me holding up a couple of instant ramen packages. I gave a slow nod to him before I turned my gaze back to the window.

---

After eating a silent dinner, Kakashi showed me my room and where the bathroom was. I gave a small nod to thank him before I confined myself to my new room. It looked bare and empty, just like me. I sat down on the bed and silently wept at the obvious fact that I might never get back.

---

I don't think I really slept last night. I had stayed up most of the night crying. I sat with my back against the wall and facing the door. I heard a knock at the door.

"Rekisuu you awake?" Kakashi's calm voice came from the other side of the door. I squeezed my knees tight as the door knob started to turn. The door slowly opened. "I'm going to…" He stopped as he saw me. I must have looked horrible with my hair falling in my face still a little wet from my tears. My eyes were hot, probably red and I must have had big dark shadows under my eyes.

"Are you alright?" He walked slowly over to me. "You look like you haven't slept." He sat down in front of me with concern in his eye.

"I just want…" I stopped as I could feel tears burning my eyes again.

"What? What is it?" He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I want to go home." I said quickly as tears came running down my face. He must think I am a fool. I'm 26 and crying like a baby.

"You're not a fool. I understand that you would want to go home, but I don't know how to get you there." He rubbed my back to calm me. How did he know what I was thinking? Can he read minds? I slowly wiped my tears away from my face and gained my composer. "I can't read minds." He said suddenly. I shook the surprise off me.

I stood slowly and walked away to the washroom. I splashed water onto my hot face. I looked into the mirror and saw that I was starting to look better than before. I place my head in my hands and gave a long sigh. I need to shape up and get this out of me. I've made a fool of myself long enough.

"Do you want to come with me today?" I jumped slightly at the sudden voice. I looked at Kakashi in the doorway. "I think it would be a good idea." His eye still held a bit of concern in it. I gave a small nod as I stepped out. I walked slowly to the kitchen while running my hands through my hair. I needed a brush sometime soon or my hair is going to frizz.

I looked at the table and saw a fruit basket on it. I don't remember that being there last night. I grabbed an apple anyway and walked over to the door. I looked at the clock as I silently ate. The clock read 11:45. It was almost noon? That was different, I never slept till noon.

"Let's go." Kakashi walked over to the door from his room.

---

We walked in silence for basically the whole time. We reentered the forest from yesterday. He seemed to know where we were going by heart. I think I could blindfold him and he would still make it to where ever we were going.

We emerged back in the open field that I had originally found myself in. The three kids from yesterday were waiting impatiently there.

"Kakashi-sensei, there you are." Naruto said in a hyper voice. "You're late again." He pointed his finger accusingly at him.

"Hello Rekisuu." Sakura smiled at me. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought her here." Kakashi said. "You can just spar today." He said lazily.

"What!? We spared yesterday, I want a mission!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto!" Sakura punched his head with quite a lot of force causing him to fall to the ground.

"Stop it you two and spar." I looked to where Kakashi was standing and found he wasn't there. I looked around and spotted him high in a tree. How did he get all the way up there? I walked to another tree and sat down under it and quietly watching the children.

---

These kids were quite strong. They were like…I don't know. They did things with their hands and stuff would happen like there were suddenly three of them. It was like magic. They use sharp weapons against each other. I watched with interest as they continued to amaze me with different things.

"Is it that interesting?" Kakashi's voice came from behind me. I looked up and saw his face looking down at me. I jumped away from the tree and stared at the sight before me. He was standing on the side of the tree not holding anything.

"How are you doing that? How are any of you doing all of this?" I asked looking at the four of them. They all had confused looks except for Kakashi.

"With chakra." He said stepping off the tree.

"With what?" I gave a confused look.

A sudden flash of images came to me. I saw the all them and wisps flying around them. They all had different colors that were surrounding them. I blinked a few times and was back.

"Chakra. Don't you know what it is?" Naruto said looking into my face. I stood up and backed away.

"I think, but I don't know." It did, everything here was so familiar to me, but I don't quite remember.

"Are you interested in learning how to use it?" Kakashi looked at me.

"I guess." It did interest me, and I think learning would be a good idea.

---

A long time later I was sitting down panting. Everything they were telling me and showing me was so familiar and it was tiring. I am surprised I understand any of this stuff.

"You did well for a beginner. I thought it would be harder because I'm not too good at teaching basic chakra control." His eye curled up.

"Rekisuu you're going to become a ninja?" Naruto asked eagerly. Wait, was this what they were, they were all ninjas? I thought there was no such thing as a ninja.

"Well she would have to run it by the Hokage first." Kakashi looked at me with question.

"I don't know." I said looking away. I think it was too much information for me to handle at the moment.

"Well till you decide, you can join us anytime you would like to train. If you like it, then you can see the Hokage and if you don't, oh-well." Kakashi took out his book and started reading.

I still don't know what he was reading. I got up and walked closer to get a better look. He was reading… what a pervert. I stepped away and looked at the three. Sakura had an apologetic look. I gave a small sigh.

"I think that is enough for today. Let's go home." He looked at me and started to walk away. I gave a quick nod to the three before I walked after Kakashi.

---

I sat quietly in my room. I went strait there when we arrived back at the house. I still had my guilt inside of me and all the sorrow. I was just not going to cry anymore. I think I had cried myself dry. Well, better that than always crying. A knock came from the door.

"I'm coming in." Kakashi stepped in and seemed slightly relieved that I wasn't crying. "You want dinner?" I gave a small nod. I hadn't eaten since breakfast. "Sorry to say, but I don't have anymore food in the house. We can go out if you like?" I looked up with surprise.

"I guess." I stood slowly and made my way to the door.

---

It wasn't anything special that night. We just went to a ramen stand for dinner. He said he would get a better pay tomorrow and go out and buy some food. I had my suspicions that what ever he was going to buy, it would something instant.

---

"Rekisuu I'm a little busy today so if you don't mind, could you go to the market and pick up some food?" He put his hand on the back of his neck as his eye curled up. I gave a small nod before he handed me the money and disappeared in a puff of smoke. I wonder how he does that.

---

I quietly roamed the streets as I looked from store to store. I didn't know exactly what to buy; I didn't know what he liked or anything like that.

"Rekisuu-san, what are you doing here?" I turned and saw Sakura smiling as she came over.

"Shopping for food." I said with a small sigh.

"That's it? You don't want to get new clothing or anything like that? You have been in the same outfit for a while now." She gave a puzzled look.

"But it's Kakashi's money." I said in protest. I shouldn't being complaining about that; I would like a new wardrobe.

"Oh-well to him, he should have learned not to trust women with his money." She smiled slyly. "Come on, I know just where to go." I was now being dragged into a store.

* * *

How was it? Don't think living with Kakashi is going to change anything between the two. Anyway please R&R

Thanks:)


	3. This is Life

Ok, i'm sry for the long wait. i've been really busy. i hope enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

**This is Life**

Hours later, and a lot of bags too, I was slowly walking home with Sakura. I placed my hand on my pocket and gave a little sigh. I had used up almost all of Kakashi's money.

"Hey Rekisuu if Kakashi asks, tell him to talk to me." She happily said as she left me in my house to sort my bags.

---

A good hour later I was quietly sitting in my room, which was now more like a room. I had finally finished going through all the bags and everything was in place. My room wasn't really decorated, just a few things hung on the walls. It was better than having empty walls in my opinion. The fridge was full, so Kakashi didn't have to worry about that.

I gave a sigh as I walked into the kitchen. I didn't buy a lot of instant food. If I'm going to be here for a long time, I should be at least be able to cook. I pulled out a few items to create a decent meal.

---

I had put the last dish down when I heard the door open.

"I'm back," he hollered in a tired voice. "Sorry I was gone for so long I had…" He stopped when he entered the kitchen. His eye held a hint of surprise in it. "I thought I smelled something cooking." He gave a little chuckle.

I looked away after giving him a small nod. "I got bored," I said in a small voice. It was true; I needed something to do with my time.

We sat down at opposite ends of the table and started eating in silence. "This is really good." I looked up and saw him eyeing the meal. I gave a small smile of satisfaction before I looked away covering my smile.

"Thank you." I took this chance to bring conversation between us. "What were you doing today?"

"The Hokage asked me to deliver a package to a neighboring village." He looked with surprise at my curiosity.

"Really?" Sounds kind of interesting, I guess.

---

Months later I sat silently in a tree watching the three spar with one another. I was just thinking of what I remember from this place. When I first arrived here, everything I was told was extremely familiar to me. All the people and places I went to and met. It was like I used to live here. Of course I kept seeing these damn images of everyone, that weren't very pleasant.

"Rekisuu, hello?" I was suddenly aware that a hand was being waved in front of my eyes. I blinked a few times with confusion. "No dozing off on me now." Kakashi said jokingly.

"Can't I think?" I asked sharply in my defense. Oh-yea, I'm still living with Kakashi, and I have gotten to come to, a somewhat good level with him. He's such an annoying guy, though.

"Rekisuu, why don't you join us?" I looked over to Sakura who was smiling over to me. I had improved on my 'ninja skills'. The term was still slightly weird for me.

"Sure," I called back, for I just wanted to get away from Kakashi.

I stood and jump out of the tree. The shock from the landing wasn't as painful as falling out of a tree, at least.

---

Flashback

I sighed as Kakashi read his book from above. I had managed to climb up to this branch, but not any farther than this. I closed my eyes trying to contemplate my past training.

"Are you sleeping?" I calm voice came from beside me.

The unexpected voice had startled me and I jumped. I lost my balance on the branch and could feel myself falling. I felt a sharp pain in my back as I glared up at Kakashi who had an apologetic look on his face.

---

End Flashback

"Sakura, you can only spar with her for a little while. There is somewhere she needs to go today." I looked back at Kakashi with surprise. I didn't have anything planed today.

"Hai." She looked at me with question, and I shrugged in return.

---

"Kakashi where are we going?" I asked as I slowly followed behind him.

"To meet the Hokage; I believe you have to speak to him about something." I looked with confusion at him. I don't remember wanting to see the Hokage.

We arrived in front of his office shortly after. I was still looking at Kakashi with confusion. The ANBU member or at least that is what Kakashi calls them, allowed us in.

"Hello, it's nice to see you again Rekisuu." He smiled.

"Hokage-sama, I believe Rekisuu needs to talk to you." He turned to me and his eye curled up. "I'll leave you at that." He disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Yes?" I looked back to the Hokage who had a questionable look on his face.

"I don't know. Kakashi just brought me in here." I gave a small sigh.

"Oh, I see." I looked back up at the tone in his voice. It sounded like he knew why I was here. "Kakashi has told me that you have been training with him and his team, am I correct?" I gave a small nod. "I believe Kakashi thinks you are ready to become a shinobi of the village." He smiled.

"What?" I looked at him with surprise.

"Well, you wouldn't become a shinobi like Kakashi is. You need to get better training from a special teacher. Do you think you are ready for this?" I closed my eyes and thought hard. I need to answer wisely, or else.

A sudden flash of images came to my minds eye. I saw three giant snakes attacking the village, and the Hokage was fighting this weird looking guy. I think that guys name is Orochimaru. I opened my eyes suddenly and looked sternly at the Hokage. "Hai," I said as efficiently as I could.

---

"So what did you talk to the Hokage about?" Kakashi asked casually as we walked home. I had found him waiting outside for me.

"You're mean." I said with a small huff as I turned away.

"Me?" He pointed to himself in a childish manner.

"Who else would I be talking about?" I asked harshly.

"Hello Kakashi." I looked up to see a man drop down in front of us. He was wearing an all blue outfit, he had dark glasses on, and the cloth from his forehead protector was covering his head.

"Hey Ebisu, what brings you here?" Kakashi's bored tone told me he wasn't anything special.

"I'm just going to see Hokage-sama to get new orders. I have a new student I was told." He smiled. He then looked over to me. "Who do we have here?"

"This is Rekisuu." Kakashi answered.

"Well Rekisuu, I'm Ebisu." He offered his hand and I took it hesitantly. He shook it for a long time and I was wondering when he was going to stop.

"Don't you have to go somewhere?" Kakashi's voice knocked Ebisu out of his hypnosis and he quickly released my hand.

"Right, it was nice meeting you." He quickly disappeared in a poof of smoke. Let's just make a note to stay away from him.

"What was that about?" I looked at Kakashi who gave a little shrug in return.

---

I walked casually through town as the day went by slowly. The Hokage had told me a few days ago that he would arrange for a trainer and send word for me when ready. In this time I realized that I had to do something in my free time, and that is what led me to walk around town.

I looked at the signs as I passed; trying to find something that interested me. There wasn't much here though.

"Get out!" My attention was draw to the shriek of a woman. It sounded like it was coming from a few shops over. I quickly ran to investigate because I couldn't help but find out what was going on.

"Come on, all I wanted was to…" I stopped as plate came flying out the door.

"Get away from me!" I peered inside and saw a woman covering behind a desk. The man that was in there was some thug.

"Come on..." He picked her by the wrist and held her close. "Just one kiss."

"Get away from me you creep!" She shrieked with terror as he puckered up his lips.

"Hey you!" I stepped into the doorway with a mad expression. I hated men like this.

"What do you want? Can't you see we're busy here?" He shot me a glare, but I ignored it. I looked at the girl's terrified face.

"I believe she asked you to put her down." I slowly took a step in.

"You want some of me, fine then." He dropped her down and started to approach me. I reached down and grabbed a kunai. I was glad that I bought all of this stuff when I was out with Sakura.

"Leave," I said harshly as I held up my kunai.

"Ninja? Well then this should be good practice for me." He gave a snicker as he continued his approach.

He jumped at me, but I swiftly placed my hand on his shoulder and pushed myself up and out of his attack. He stumbled a little till he regained his balance and turned to me with a hateful expression. Suddenly another plate went flying past me and hit the guy in the head. I looked back and saw the girl give a thumbs up. I looked back and saw that he was still trying to get back into focus while throwing out a long list of cusses. I charged and landed a hard punch in the gut. He let out a cough before he went limp and fell to the floor.

"Nice hit!" The lady exclaimed. I gave a small smile as I turned back to her and slipped my kunai back into my poach. I really didn't need it.

"You alright?" I walked over and offered my help for her to get into a chair.

"Hai, I'm **Kyoui** Hachi, thank you…" She looked up at me with question.

"**Damarikomu** Rekisuu and you're welcome." I gave a small nod.

"I don't seem to know you from anywhere." She gave a small sigh as she looked at the scattered papers.

"Do you want some help cleaning the place up?" I was a little hesitant. She looked up at me and gave a small nod.

---

I flipped through the papers a little and realized what they were. They were all vet statements and calculations. I looked at some of the calculation realizing that there were some errors in them. Suddenly the papers were taken from me and bundled up.

"I'm sorry, those are confidential." She had a bit of a worried expression.

"It's ok, I'm a vet too." I looked back at her and she started to back up.

"Are you here to try and put us out of business too? If you are, then you should know that those deaths were an accident." I looked at her a little confused.

"I'm not who you think I am. I just came here some months ago."

"Oh…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to accuse you. It has just been hard lately." She sat down and started sorting the papers. I sat down next to her and looked out the door.

"How has it been hard?"

"Well a lot of deaths have started to occur with our most sick patients and now we don't get a lot of costumers. To make things worse, other clinics have been trying to run us out of business." She gave a sigh as she stared at the papers.

"I think I have an answer for all your dieing patients." I pointed to one of the papers with calculations written on it. "You see you need to…"

---

"That explains a lot." She studied her papers carefully and was realizing all the errors that were hidden from her. "You seem to know a lot about this stuff. Do you want a job?" I looked at her with surprise.

"Me?" I pointed to myself. "Why me?"

"We are short handed here and need more help. I think that someone with your knowledge would benefit us more." Well, this would give me something to do in my free time.

"Is it possible that I can work part time?" I knew I had other businesses that I need to attend to during the day.

"Sure, you can start when ever." She smile and turned back to the paper work.

A puff of smoke appeared in the doorway and we both looked up. "Rekisuu, the Hokage is ready for you." An ANBU member stood there looking at us, then his gaze landed on the man that was still unconscious on the floor. I had completely forgotten about him. "What happened here?"

I stood and walked past the guy. "Nothing much, but I'll leave you to take care of him." I said before I quickly walked off down the road towards the mansion.

---

"Hokage-sama?" I looked from the Hokage to my trainer than back to the Hokage.

"He is the finest trainer we have." He smiled at me. "I leave her in you capable hands Ebisu."

I walked out with Ebisu next to me. You had to be kidding me. This guy was my new trainer?

"So Rekisuu…"

"I'll see you tomorrow," I quickly finished and started walking away. It was late anyway, so this gave me my opportunity to get out of there.

---

"Where have you been?" Kakashi asked as I stepped into the house.

"Are you my mother or something?" I asked playfully.

"Maybe I should be." He returned with a chuckle.

"I think I would die."

"You hurt my feelings." I looked at him with a little chuckle from his response. "So where were you?"

"Talking with the Hokage, and my new trainer." I finished a little hesitant with the last part.

"And who would this be?" He eyed me carefully.

"A person you might know." I sat down and looked at the clock. "So where's diner?"

"About that…" He started with hesitation.

"Didn't I say who ever came home first got diner duty?"

"I kind of forgot." He placed his hand on the back of his neck.

"Lazy ass." I stood up and walked to the fridge. He's such a liar.

---

I looked at the target carefully and aimed for the center. Throwing the kunai as hard as I could, it made an almost bulls-eye.

"You have nice aim and a good arm." Ebisu examined the log that was my target. What can I say, I played softball.

"Is this all I'm going to be doing?" This was boring after awhile.

"You need to start with the basics first, then move on to more advanced things."

"Can't you see that I already have the basics with throwing a kunai?" I crossed my arms with a sigh.

"I guess…"

"Then let's do something else." I said harshly.

"Like?"

"I don't know, you're the teacher." I looked back at the target then back to Ebisu. What was going through that head of his?

---

"Who's this?" I asked as a little girl walked in the shop with her bird. It didn't seem to well.

"This is Rainbow. He's not well, can you do something?" She asked in such an innocent way.

I took the bird in the backroom and gave it a quick examination. Lucky for him and the little girl, he was just dehydrated. I came back out and smiled at the little girl.

"He'll be fine. He is just thirsty. When you return home, give him some water and he'll be all better." I handed the bird back to her with a smile.

"Thank you miss." She walked out a little more cheery.

"You handled that well. Why don't you smile like that around me?" I frowned as I saw Kakashi standing by a window in the corner. When did he get here?

"What are you doing here? Better yet, how did you find me here?" I scanned him over with confusion.

"I have my ways. I came here to tell you I will be gone for a while." He walked over a placed his hand on the counter.

"Where are you going?"

"I received a mission from the Hokage, and Team 7 along with me, will be escorting a man to the Land of Waves."

"Really now?" I closed my eyes and imagined the period of having no annoying Kakashi. Images passed my eyes. I saw Kakashi fighting some guy with a big sword. Sakura was protecting some guy, and the boys looked severely injured fight some mirrors. I shook my head and realized that this guy, his name was…

"Rekisuu?" Kakashi shook my shoulder.

"Zabuza!" I suddenly blurted out as I came back into reality. Kakashi looked at me with surprise.

"How do you know that name?" He looked serious at me.

"I don't know, I just do." I rubbed my head as a little headache started to come on.

* * *

Sry, i know that this chapter jumped around a lot. i hope you enjoyed it anyway.

plz review, i'm kind of stuck, so suggestions are welcome. thanks: )


	4. I Can't Remember

So... it's been like years since I've done anything with my story. I've had all these chapter written up, just never got around to putting them up. So to kick things off, I got 3 new installments to Ying Yang coming at you!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**I Can't Remember**

"You seem distracted Rekisuu." I looked up at Ebisu who was standing in a tree. Training was harder now that the basics were over. "Is there something wrong?" He came and sat down next to me.

"It's nothing." I closed my eyes. I was here for how long? I think it has been almost a year now. I've lost track.

"It doesn't seem like nothing." I sighed and looked up at the clouds.

"It's nothing you'll understand." How would anyone understand? I see things, things that just don't make sense. Everything seems so familiar but I just can't remember. Why is this happening to me?

"Well then, come on. Start training if you're not going to talk." He stood up and disappeared into the trees. I sighed as I surveyed my surroundings. There, I turned quickly and threw a couple of shuriken. There was a clang of metal as his shuriken deflected mine.

I preformed hand seals, "Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu." As the flame went over the surrounding area, Ebisu jumped and landed behind me. Instinct told me to throw a punch but before I had time to react I was pinned.

"Didn't we discus that we wouldn't use that jutsu?" I gave a sigh. We did, but I liked using it, even though it used a lot of chakra. It took me sometime to master, but I was proud of my accomplishment. Thank you Sasuke for teaching it to me!

"Hai, sorry." He released me and I rubbed my neck.

"Well if you're that interested in doing fire type jutsu's, then I suggest that we work on that." I looked up with slight surprise. "But, since they tend to use a large amount of chakra, and you're still not very skilled with your chakra control, I suggest we work on your chakra control first." I sighed, why is nothing easy?

"What are you going to teach me now?" My expression dulled as I tried to imagine what boring thing was to come next. My bored expression earned me a small scowl.

"To walk on water." I looked at him with disbelief. "Observe. You gather…" (A/N: People you know the drill on how to walk on water.)

I looked on with disbelief as Ebisu walked out onto the nearby pond. There had to be some trick to this. There was no way that he was doing this.

"Try it." I shook my head as I stood at the edge of the pond. I closed my eyes for a second. Images passed my view, I saw Naruto walking on the water, fighting someone, but I couldn't see who. I opened my eyes quickly and looked at the water. There is no way I can do this.

'_Rekisuu you can do it, trust me.'_ I looked around with surprise at the voice. That voice, it was the same voice as before. But where and who?

I followed Ebisu's instructions and concentrated hard before I took at step out onto the water. I prepared myself for the cold plunge, but looked with surprise as I stood on the water. I did it? I looked up and could tell Ebisu was surprise by his dumbfounded face.

"You…" He pointed to me. "There's no way you could possibly…."

"It actually doesn't seem as hard as I thought it would be." I shrugged my shoulders as I slowly walked over to him.

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone do it on their first try." He examined me for a second.

"Well there's a first for everything." I shrugged as I started to walk back to shore; didn't want to risk going in. "I think I'm going to leave now."

"Wait." I turned as he quickly walked over to me. "What are you doing tonight?" His face turned a slight shade of pink. Really? Really now?

"Nothing." I turned and started walking away.

"Would you care to join me?" No! I was bad at rejecting, I always was. That's why I had my fair share of bad boyfriends.

"I guess," I said hesitantly scratching my cheek.

I could feel my face becoming hot as I sat across from Ebisu in the restaurant he brought me to. I wanted to leave, but at the same time I didn't want to be rude. I sat there avoiding his gaze. I never met his glasses once.

"So…" He dragged the word out a little. "What's new with you?"

"Nothing, how about you?" I said trying to be casual as I turned my gaze to the window that was next to us. My eyes scanned the dimly lit faces of passing people. I hope no one sees.

"Same here I guess." He gave a small chuckle obviously not knowing what to say. I looked back and faked a small smile. I met his glasses and looked away quickly. I can't tell what he's thinking behind those things. Just looking at them makes my cringe.

"Well well, who do we have here?" I froze at hearing a familiar voice come from the window. I slowly turned my head and stared at none other than Kakashi.

"Hi Kakashi." I said slowly.

"Ebisu?" He looked with surprise at his friend. Ebisu just shrugged in return with a smile.

"So what brings you by?" I asked casually. I turned my face away from Ebisu and gave him a pleading look.

"Well I came…" He paused for a second and looked at my face. He looked at me with amusement before continuing. "Sorry to intrude on you Ebisu, but the Hokage needs to talk to Rekisuu." He gave an apologetic look to his friend.

"I understand. Maybe another time Rekisuu?" He looked at me questionably.

"Maybe." I said scooting out of the seat. I gave a nod of thanks before walking casually out. As soon as I was out the door I jumped to the roof and took off.

"What were you two doing?" I looked back at Kakashi who was following me lazily. I stopped on a tree branch that was before the forest.

"I'm bad at rejecting, okay?" I said in a huff. He laughed at my remark. "It's not funny!" I said harshly.

"I thought it was strange for you to be there with him." I could see a smile forming under his mask.

"Anyway, thanks for the save." I nodded my head in thanks. "I would have been in deep shit if it wasn't for you." I sighed slightly. "Want to go home?"

"Actually I had something I needed to do, so I'll see you later." He jumped to another branch and gave a small wave.

"Later." I called after him. Okay, so he can come in handy sometimes. I smiled to myself as I jumped to the ground and started towards home.

I sat at my desk in my room with the lamp on. I looked at the parchment before me and was slowly thinking back to my memories. I slowly started writing out an old poem that I loved. Finished. I smiled as I framed it and hung it above my bed where I could see it.

'_What an odd poem.'_ I sat up quickly and looked around my room.

"Who said that?" I said harshly as I reached for my kunai pouch.

'_Me.'_ The voice said in an almost playful manner.

"Who's me?" I grasped my kunai as I continued to survey my bedroom.

'_No need, it won't do you any good.' _That voice!

"Who are you? What's your name?" I shivered slightly as a chill went up my arm.

'_My name is Aimi. I doubt you know me, but I know a lot about you.'_ I stared at nothingness around me.

"Am I crazy?" I asked suddenly looking around the room again. I think I'm hearing voices.

'_What makes you think that?'_

"Well I'm talking to the air to start." I stated as I still looked around my room. I suddenly felt a great power emitting from my chest. I could feel something rising out of my shirt. The ring slipped out with a white hue around it. "What?"

'_Surprised?' _The voice said with a chuckle.

"I'm talking to a ring?" I removed the chain from around my neck and held the ring firmly. "I must be crazy."

'_No you're not.'_ The voice chuckled. Suddenly it stopped. _'He's coming. Hurry and hide the ring. We can talk later, he must not know of me.' _The glowing stopped. I did as I was told and quickly slipped the ring back under my shirt.

The door opened and Kakashi stood there observing my room. "Who was in here?" He asked with curiosity.

"No one, why?" I asked trying to stay calm and causal.

"You where talking to someone." He tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"I think you're hearing things. I wasn't talking to anyone." I said playfully. "Go get your ears checked."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." I flopped back down on my bed and stared at my poem again.

"What's this?" He walked over and observed my poem. He read it out loud,

"_The Sick Rose_

O'Rose, thou art sick!

The invisible worm

That flies in the night

Has found thy bed

Of crimson joy:

And his dark secret love.

Does thy life destroy." (A/N: this is by William Blake.) He looked at it then looked at me with confusion.

"What? I like that poem." I sat up and stared at it with satisfaction.

"It is a little odd." He scratched the back of neck. He shrugged and walked back out the door. I chuckled at his reaction.

I was sitting silently at the front desk; Hachi was out back taking care of some business. This was much easier than my old job. There were no people, making it an easy day. My gaze landed at the door as something crossed my vision. An orange and white tabby walked by and that is when it hit me. I could feel the tears burning at my eyes again.

"T.C." I whispered to myself. I had completely forgotten about my love. I placed my head in my hands as tears started to leak out.

"Rekisuu?" I stopped at the sudden voice. Why now? Why of all times did he have to show up now?

"What is it Kakashi?" I said through my hands.

"Could you at least look at me?" Hhe had a slightly annoyed tone. I sighed; he can't see me like this. I slide slowly to the corner of my chair and started to motion that I would take me hands away. The shift in weight caused the chair to tip and I fell with a thud on the ground. Ignoring the pain, I quickly wiped all the tears away.

"Ow." I said as I looked up rubbing my sore back.

"You ok?" He walked around the desk and offered me his hand.

"I'll be fine." I said as I stood the chair back up and sat back down.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He gave a look of concern.

"I'm fine, a little fall like that won't do that much damage." I said annoyed.

"Not that." He paused and looked at me still with concern. "You were crying again." I looked up at him with surprise, but quickly looked away, my gaze deepening.

"You knew?" I said in a hushed tone.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked sitting down next to me.

"It was…" I stopped for a second before continuing. "Back home I had a pet cat. His name was T.C, and it just dawned on me…" I stopped again feeling tears burning my eyes again. "That…" Kakashi placed a finger on my lips, silencing me.

"I understand." He said in a calming manner.

Images once again passed my view and I saw a scary looking guy with snake like eyes and pale skin. He looked evil and it was frightening.

"Rekisuu, stay with me." I blinked back to reality as I head Kakashi's voice. He had his hands grasped firmly around my arms. I shook my head again.

"Orochimaru?" I said in my state of confusion. I think that was that scary guy's name.

Kakashi looked sternly at me. "How do you know that name?"

"I don't know." I scratched my head trying to think.

"You must have heard it somewhere. No one talks about him, so who told you?" He scanned my face.

"No one told me, I just know it somehow." I said with confusion.

"But you are not from this world." He said in a hushed tone as if thinking out loud.

"Look, I don't know how, I just do!" I said harshly as anger boiled in me. "You don't have random flashes of images showing you things you don't want to see!" I stopped and clasped my hand over my mouth. I didn't just say that! No, no, no, I wasn't supposed to share that information with anyone.

"You what?" He looked at me with surprise.

"What is going on out here?" Hachi stepped through the door with a stern look. She stared at us with surprise. Kakashi with his stern/ surprised look, and me with my 'oh shit' look.

"Hachi I think I'm going to go for today." I said standing up. "But I need to talk to you first." I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back through the doors.

"What's going on?" She looked at me with confusion.

"Listen," I said in a hushed tone. "Stall him for me please. I just need to get away." She gave a nod saying she understood.

"Well you can't leave till you finish cleaning the cages." She said out loud. I looked at her with confusion, till she winked at me.

"Fine." I said quickly and I ran to some empty cages and rattled them a little to give the impression that I was doing something. She walked back out the doors with a smile.

"She'll just be a few minutes." She said pleasantly.

I quickly made my way to the back of the store and out the back door. I quickly took to the roofs thinking of a place to hide. Somewhere that Kakashi would never think to look. I know!

I landed in front of the entrance to the hollow structure of the mountain. I remember seeing it but I had never been in here before. I quickly walked in anyway and soon found myself in an open room with the only light coming from a couple of holes towards the ceiling. I sighed as I fell against the wall slowly sliding down till I was sitting.

"I can't believe I just said that." I said to myself with a sigh.

"Who's in here?" I looked up and saw an anbu member land in front of me.

"It's Rekisuu." I said solemnly.

"Oh, it's you again?" I looked up and noticed that it was the anbu that I had left the thug with. The one with the bear mask.

"Hey could you do me a favor?"

"Does it involve taking care of wounded thugs?" He asked in a playful manner. I gave a small chuckle.

"No, I just want to know if you could find Kurenai and tell her to come here."

"I don't know…" He started slowly.

"Please." I looked pleadingly at him.

"I guess it would only take a few minutes." He said to himself. "Sure." He prepared himself to leave.

"Wait; make sure this information doesn't get to anyone else but her." I said sternly.

"Hai." He disappeared.

I sighed with relief and hoped that he would do as I asked. Almost immediately after the ANBU had left, I felt a surge of power go through me.

'_You told him?'_ Aimi seemed annoyed.

"It just slipped out." I said harshly in my defense.

'_Baka! No one was to know that you could see those images!'_ I looked down ashamed.

"I know, but sometimes things slip out." I said in a solemn voice. "I didn't mean to."

'_You don't even remember what those images are, do you?'_ I looked back to the cavern with a surprised look.

"Am I supposed to know?" I asked confused. "I hardly know anyone here. How am I supposed to know who these people I see are or what the events I see mean?"

'_Well I can't help you; you need to remember on your own.'_

"Why?" I asked. I just need to know. Even if it was just to get a little bit of clarity on what was happening.

'_Well let me give you some information that might help before Kurenai comes.' _I nodded for her to go on. _'You never really forget someone after you meet them, or for your case see them.'_ Then there was silence.

"Aimi?" I looked around waiting to hear her voice. Instead, I heard footsteps coming. I quickly found a rock and swiftly hid behind it. I know it was a stupid place to hide when most of the people here can sense my presence anyway.

"Rekisuu?" I heard that familiar voice of curiosity. I stood from my hiding place with a sigh.

"Hey." I gave a small smile.

"You called?" She looked at me with curiosity.

"Well I just need to get away from Kakashi for a little while." I stopped thinking of what I was saying. I hope this doesn't come out in the wrong manner. "I was wondering if I could spend the night at your place."

"Still living with him, eh?" She looked at me with a smile. "What'd he do this time?"

"Nothing, I just need to have some alone time." I gave a snicker to lighten the mood, "You know how hard it is when you live with a lazy pest."

"I see what you mean," She chuckled. "Sure, want me to tell Kakashi?"

"No!" I said quickly. "He would just come and try to bring me back." I said slowing my speech. "I don't want any hint of my whereabouts to escape from between you, me, and the ANBU guy." I looked hopefully at her.

"Ok then, we should hurry to my place." She laughed and motioned for me to follow.

We arrived at the door to her apartment. I gave a sigh as no one had noticed us on our way here. She started to unlock her door when we heard the doorknob next to us start to turn. Kurenai quickly opened the door and shoved me in just in time.

"Hey Kurenai." Gai's voice came from outside.

"Hey Gai." She stepped in the door. "Bye Gai." She said playfully as she closed the door.

"That was close." I said as I slipped off my sandals and walked to sit on the couch.

"I almost forgot!" I turned and saw her face starting to turn a slight shade of pink.

"What?" I looked at her with confusion.

"Asuma is coming over tonight." She rubbed her head. "He will surely tell Kakashi that you were here if he sees you." She sighed as she looked at me.

"I understand I'll stay quiet." I said giving my own sigh.

"Sorry." She looked at me apologetically.

"When's he going to arrive?" I looked at the clock.

"Actually…" There was a knock at the door. She gave a small smile and quickly turned to the door. "Quick, go hide in the spare bedroom." She shooed her hand at me. I ran down the small hall and opened the door. As soon as it was shut I head Kurenai's slightly panic voice. "Hello Asuma."

"Hey." There was a short pause. "You alright? You look like your hiding something."

"Oh no, no, everything is fine." The panic in your voice subsiding.

I sighed as I walked over and flopped down on the bed. Well this sucks, at least I was away from Kakashi. I'm going to need some time to think of what to say when I finally confront him. Maybe he will just forget all about it. Hopefully.

A few days later, I was hiding in a tree. Kurenai was kind enough to put up with me the extra days. I still wasn't ready to face Kakashi. When I think about it, I really can't find the right words. I sighed, damn it all.

"Rekisuu, there you are." I held my breath for a second but soon released it when Ebisu appeared crouching in front of me.

"Hey." I said tensing up slightly. The awkwardness from our little "date" hadn't worn off me yet.

"About the other day…" He started. Oh- man, not now. I don't have Kakashi to pull me out of this one. "It seemed like I put you in an awkward position; me being your teacher and all." He looked away and I could see his face turning that slight pink color again. "I wanted to make it up to you." He looked back still with the same face as always. Damn it all, I can best know the emotions of others when I'm looking into their eyes.

"Don't move." I said as I leant forward a little. His face started to turn a red color. I reached forward and removed his dark glasses. Finally, I can have some clarity on what he's thinking. He seemed flustered with many emotions, and I didn't know where to start.

"What are you doing?" He looked at his glasses then back to me with confusion.

"I have never seen what's behind your glasses. I guess I was just curious." I leant back against the tree with satisfaction. His eyes turned to show me that he was embarrassed and ashamed. He took his glassed back and held them in his hand examining them. His face turning slightly redder.

"I just thought…" He stopped thinking. He looked back up at me trying to hide his emotions. He was better at it when he was wearing his glasses.

"Rekisuu!" Kakashi appeared on the branch next to us. He stopped and stared at Ebisu then shook his head. "I've been looking for you." He grabbed my arm and looked sternly at me. "It's been days since I last saw you and I don't like that." He jumped to another branch dragging me with him.

"Let go that hurts." I struggled against his grip. I looked back and just saw Ebisu's confused face.

"I need to talk to you about that thing you told me." He said in a serious tone. "Now."

He dragged me into the house and sat me down in a chair. He walked around me like he was interrogating me or something.

"Where have you been all this time?"

"Somewhere." I looked down at my shirt with a sheepish grin. I could tell he was narrowing his eyes at me.

"Regardless, about what you told me." I could see his feet stop in front of me. He lifted my chin and stared into my eyes. "What images are you talking about? What are you seeing?"

"I don't know." I said in a hushed voice. I broke our eye contact.

"How can you not know what you are seeing?" His voice was raised.

"I don't know, I just don't remember!" I yelled back. His eye stared into my eyes with such fieriness that it scared me.

"Remember what?" He asked harshly.

"I don't know, okay! I just get these images and I don't know if they are from the past, present, or future!" Tears were burning in the back of my eyes. "I just don't remember what they're from!" I could feel my body wanting to shake from all the emotion, but I didn't want to give in. This was the reason why I didn't want to face him.

He stepped back and sat on the table. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to prevent the tears from seeping out. I just don't know anything anymore. My eyes flew upon as a sudden wave of images hit me. I saw Kakashi and his forehead protector was up revealing a red eye. It came from…

"Rekisuu!" I heard a voice. But I know where it came from. It came from… "Rekisuu!" A sudden shake…

"Obito!" I yelled as I suddenly saw that I was in the kitchen again. My eyes focused on Kakashi's surprised face. I placed my head in my hands as tears started to fall again. "Why me?"

"That name…" His voice was distant, sad. "How?"

"I don't know." I cringed ready for another fight.

"My eye?" He asked solemnly.

"Sharingan," I said slowly, cringing a little more. His arms were around me before I knew what was happening.

"I'm sorry." I looked up with surprise. He was hugging me?

* * *

First installment down! Please tell me what you think. Thanks!


	5. Memories

So this is the next chapter, I'll put up chapter 6, hopefully before the day is out. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter5**

**Memories**

Where is he? I looked around the area trying to stay calm. Training with Ebisu wasn't as nice as someone might hope it would be. Suddenly vines shot up from the ground, constraining me from movement.

"Damn-it Ebisu, I thought there would be no Genjutsu!" I said harshly through the pain the vines were inflicting on me.

"A ninja must see through deception." His voice came from nowhere. I struggled slightly and slowly got my hands free.

Quickly forming seals before the next wave of vines came. "Kai!" The vines disappeared and I caught my breath. Genjutsu wasn't easy to overcome.

I knew he was there. I turned sharply swinging my hand with my turn, ready to hit him. I stopped myself abruptly and blinked with surprise. Looking at me was the surprised Kakashi. I narrowed my eyes and thought for a second. This is a trick, and if you hesitate, you die. I crouched slightly and threw a punch forward, ready to hit him in the gut.

"Um, Rekisuu?" His hand held my fist tightly as he looked at me with question. "Did I do something to make you mad?" I stood up and looked around to see the three Genins looking at me with confusion as well.

"You kind of caught me in the middle of training." I started slowly looking apologetically at Kakashi. "I thought you were…"

"Pay attention Rekisuu!" Ebisu's harsh voice came from behind and I turned around just in time to see him release a couple of kunai. I jumped out of the way and gave a glare towards where he was hiding.

"I was talking." I yelled at him. "Let's take a little break for now."

"You're not in charge, are you?" His voice met my ears and I glared even harder at the tree he was standing in.

"Then be that way." I quickly formed hand seals, "Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" The flame surveyed the surrounding area. I stopped and stepped back with satisfaction.

"Fine, a quick break." Ebisu's annoyed voice rang through the forest.

"When did you learn that?" Kakashi looked at me surprised.

"I just had a little help." I winked at Sasuke who just turned away with a grunt.

Suddenly Ebisu appeared, none too happy with me. His pants were slightly burnt, but nothing serious. "I thought…"

"YOU!" Naruto yelled as Ebisu appeared into the clearing. "You closet pervert! What are you doing with Rekisuu-chan?" I stifled my laugh.

"You?" Ebisu looked a little frantic.

"Rekisuu, why didn't you tell me that your sensei was this …" Ebisu was behind him covering his mouth before he could finish. Naruto struggled in his grasp.

"Now don't listen to him, he doesn't know what he is talking about." Ebisu said in a frantic voice. Naruto called him a what? A closet pervert?

"Really now?" Kakashi looked with interest at the two.

"You shouldn't be talking." I nudged his side. I could see the smile forming under his mask.

Suddenly I was aware of a blanket of sadness. I could feel a lone tear as it trickled down my cheek. I was starting to cry, feel sad? Why would I be sad at a time like this?

Iansha's Pov

I could feel a sensation of madness creep up in me. Along with sadness. Rekisuu had been gone for so long.

"I'm sorry for your loss." I looked at Hiroshi with surprise. He was an ex-boyfriend of Rekisuu's.

"Why do you talk about her as if she was dead?" I asked harshly.

"Well I just thought…"

"That's it! You just thought. There is no evidence that says that she is dead!" I could feel a lone tear slide down my cheek as I gripped the ring that was in my hand tighter.

"Just take it easy, okay?" He looked at me with care. "If you need to talk to someone, I'm always here." He placed a hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off.

"Good bye Hiroshi." I said sternly as I opened the door to the almost fiftieth visitor.

So many people had come to visit me ever since Rekisuu disappeared. A lot of them were her ex-boyfriends too. The worst part of it all was that they all kept talking about her like she was dead. I looked down at the slight trickle of blood on my hand. I opened in slowly and stared at the blood tainted ring. She had left so quickly without even saying anything. That wasn't like her.

"Rekisuu where are you?" Another lone tear slipped off my cheek and landed…

Rekisuu's Pov

On the ground next to my feet. I could feel the tears swaying in my eyes. I felt so sad, but why? I completely ignored the commotion going on in the back ground. Everyone was helping to pull Ebisu and Naruto apart before they killed one another.

"Rekisuu, could you help?" Sakura's voice seemed a little desperate. I looked up and saw that she was having trouble holding Naruto down while Kakashi and Sasuke held Ebisu. She looked up at me and stopped, "What's wrong?" The others stopped their struggle too and look up at me. I felt very uncomfortable having five sets of eyes on me.

"Rekisuu…" Kakashi took a step towards me, concern in his voice.

"I must go." I turned quickly and disappeared into the trees. At this moment I felt horrible and just wanted to be alone. Somewhere no one would find me, except for maybe one lone anbu.

Sitting in my little hiding place in the mountain I tried to keep the tears back. Why do I feel this way? I want it to stop. I thought I was over the worst part of my emotions, but I guess not.

"Rekisuu, are you in here?" I looked up and saw the familiar bear masked man standing in front of me.

"Haru…" I stared at my friend that I found here often. He pulled his mask to the side revealing his deep brown eyes.

"You alright?" He came and sat next to me.

"I'll be fine." I said leaning against him. I felt more comfortable around him, than any other person in the village. He too lost his whole family in an assassination attempt, which he was lucky to survive.

"You always come here when you're sad." He wrapped an arm around me giving me a sideways hug.

"I don't know why this time." I said closing my eyes, leaning into his hug.

"How do you not know why you're sad?" He asked with confusion.

"I don't know. I was perfectly fine today." I paused and thought back. "I was just suddenly overwhelmed by sadness for some reason."

"Different." He looked at me then out one of the holes in the ceiling. "You are a very strange person Rekisuu." He chuckled. I gave a small smile before I rested my head on his shoulder, suddenly feeling tired. I guess training took more out of me than I thought.

"I think I just need to rest." I said in a hushed voice as sleep started to hypnotize me.

"Then rest." His caring voice lulled me into my sleep faster.

Footsteps, a creek of a door, and a silent sigh; I opened my eyes to a darkroom and a warm bed. Where was I? Better yet, how did I get here? I sat up rubbing my eyes a little. I peered into the darkness at a dresser with a photo. I squinted and was able to make out a faint outline that looked like Haru as a child.

"Haru?" I asked into the darkness as I rolled off the bed to stand. I was with Haru last, right?

I slowly walked to the door and opened it a crack to peer out. There was a light coming from a room down the hall. I opened the door further and stepped out. I slowly walked towards the light, the grogginess of sleep still swirling in my head. I peered into the room and there, in the doorway that led outside, sat Haru just looking out into the sky.

"Haru?" I said in a small voice as I stepped out from behind the doorway.

"You're awake?" He seemed slightly surprised by my appearance. I walked up and stood behind him waiting for something. What, I didn't know.

"Is this your place?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Hai, it used to belong to my family, but now it's mine." He sighed. "Sorry I didn't bring you home. You fell asleep and I didn't know where you lived." He gave a small chuckle.

"It's alright." I sat down next to him with a sigh. I could see a small shimmer on his cheek. He was crying?

"I use to sit out here with my sister. We would just talk about anything and everything." He gave a weak smile. "I guess I'm a fool to be in anbu and still show my emotions so much."

"Hey…" I wrapped my arm around him and pulled him in close. "It's alright. You can't keep it bottled up forever." I paused and my gaze deepened a little. "It's better to let it out at times like these anyway." His arm came around my shoulders, returning the hug.

"Thanks." He squeezed a little tighter. I looked into the sky and then it dawned on me.

"It's late." I stood up and looked around. "I think I should be getting back soon."

"Sure you'll be alright?" He asked as he looked up at me with a small smile.

"I'm sure I'll be fine." I started walking to the door.

Kakashi's Pov

I paced around in the kitchen thinking. Where had she gone to? Kurenai hadn't seen her at all, and neither had anyone else. I can't help but be worried about her.

I stopped, "Do I really feel this way?"

I shook my head a little to clear my thoughts. She looks so much like her, that I can't help it. I should know by now that it's not her. But I still wish that she had said more before she left the village so long ago. I miss her so, and still after all these year, I can't get her out of my head. I heard the door silently open and close.

"Rekisuu?" I stepped into the room and looked at her with care. Before I could even think, I…

Rekisuu's Pov

I was in his hug; his warm arms holding me tightly, as if not wanting to let go.

"Kakashi?" I asked in a small voice. My cheeks were becoming slightly red with embarrassment.

"Sorry…" He stepped back looking away. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." I slowly walked by him. I wanted to reach my room quickly.

"Where were you?" I froze at the question.

"Why?" I kept my gaze on my door.

"Well, you were upset when you left, and now…" He paused for a second. "It seems like nothing happened."

"I just needed to think." I took a step closer to my room, and another, till I was at my door. "Good night." I said as is slipped through the doorway. It's not like he knows Haru, so what am I supposed to say?

Iansha's Pov

Hiroshi looked at me a little uneasy. I guess I did need someone to talk to, and I chose him.

"So…" He paused and scratched his neck. "What did you come here for?" He looked very uneasy.

"I'm sorry, this was a mistake." I turned to leave.

"Wait!" I stopped and turned. His face was a slight shade of pink. "Um… are you alright?" He asked slowly.

"I'll be fine." I sighed as I turned once again to leave.

"Would you care to join me tonight for dinner?" I turned once again and looked at him with surprise.

"Um…" I started a little uneasy. I don't know if I felt that way about Hiroshi.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." He said slightly nervous. The poor guy didn't have a clue. I smiled softly at him.

"Sure." I could feel my cheeks start to flush.

Rekisuu's Pov

"Haru, have you ever met Kakashi?" I asked as we sat in our little place, like usual.

"I've heard of him, but no." He smiled at me. I could feel my cheeks start to heat up, and I turned away. What was this? "Rekisuu?" His voice held question in it.

"Hai?" I kept my gaze elsewhere. Why was I blushing?

"You ok?" I looked down to hide my face and slowly brought my eyes up and saw his face also starting to turn a shade of red.

"I'll be fine." I shook my head slightly to make the feeling go away. There was no way that I liked Haru! "Wait!" I said suddenly to change the subject.

"What?" He looked at me with curiosity.

"I brought you some food." I pulled out the small pack that held my lunch and some extra that I had made.

"Thank you." He said with a slight blush as he started to take a bit of the food. He stopped and looked at with surprise.

"You ok?" I asked. Did I really not cook well? Iansha always thought I did.

"This food…" He paused and stared at it for a little while causing me to tense. "I've never tasted anything like it before!" His voice held joy in it as he started to devour the food.

"I knew you'd like it." I smiled with satisfaction. He was soon finished and he stood up with a smile.

"Thanks for the food." He went a shade of pink. "I need to do my rounds again." I also stood up with a small smile. I at least wasn't blushing anymore. "See you." He suddenly kissed my cheek and was gone. I could feel my cheeks getting hot again.

"Well that didn't last long." I cursed myself silently.

I walked in my cheeks still hot. I couldn't get away from this stupid feeling. I rubbed the spot that he kissed me on and started to turn a deeper shade of red. Did he…

"Yo." I looked at Kakashi sitting in the kitchen. He was home early.

"Hi," I said slowly turning away to hide my red face.

"What's this?" He was suddenly in front of me. "You're blushing?" He asked amused.

"No I'm not." I turned away.

"So what happened to make you blush?" He asked slyly with a chuckle.

"Leave me alone." I said harshly as I walked towards my room.

His hand grabbed my arm and pulled my back. "Why should I?" He asked as if not caring.

"Let me go." I said calmly knowing that a struggle would do me no good.

"No." He said in a slightly childish manner. Okay, maybe a little struggle would be of some good to me.

"I said, let go." My voice was low and sinister.

"What are you going to do?" He paused with a chuckle. "Does something like this really deserve a fight?" Right now I didn't care. When I say let go, it means let go.

I whirled around with my eyes narrowed and I grasped my arm with my other hand. I yanked it free and jumped away. I threw one shuriken at him and started to quickly walk away. The clang of metal hitting the floor met my ears as I grabbed the door knob. As soon as I was about to step in I was grabbed again and pulled back into a playful hug.

"Nice try, but not good enough." His playful voice met my ears, calming the anger within me for some reason.

"Whatever." I said with a huff as I broke his grasp and shut the door behind me. I landed on my bed with a sigh.

'_You like him,'_ Aimi said slyly.

"How could I like him?" I said in a low tone. "How could…"

'_He's listening to you. Why don't you talk the smart way?'_ I gave a look of confusion. _'Through your thoughts Rekisuu. No one but you can hear me, and if you talk through your mind, then no one will hear you.' _

'_Makes sense I guess.'_ I said in my mind.

'_See, I could hear you, but no one else.'_

'_I'm aware of that. Thanks for stating the obvious again.'_ I said in a slightly harsh manner.

'_So you like him?' _Her voice still held her slyness.

'_How could anyone like that annoying ass?'_

'_You never referred to Haru like that before.'_ Her voice was surprised.

'_Haru!'_ My cheeks started to flush again. _'I thought you were talking about Kakashi.'_

'_So you do like him.'_

'_No!'_

'_Well, while we're on the subject, what do you think about Kakashi?' _She asked causally.

'_What's there to say about him? I don' see how anyone could ever like him. He's so…'_

'_OI!' _Her voice held extreme anger along with sorrow.

'_Aimi?'_

'_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell.' _She paused for a second. _'Continue.'_

'_I was going to say that he is distant._' I paused to think.

'_He still morns that loss?' _She seemed to be thinking out loud, and not to me.

'_What loss?'_ My curiosity got the better of me.

'_That's something you have to ask him.'_ She paused again. _'Don't expect him to say anything though.'_

"Rekisuu?" I blinked as a hand was being waved in front of me. "You still with me?" I blinked a few more times and turned to face Kakashi.

"Didn't I say knock before you enter?" I asked harshly.

"I did, but you didn't answer me." He had a slight look of concern. "You alright?"

"I'm fine." I sat up pushing his arm off my shoulder.

"Were you…" He paused for a second with his gaze deepening slightly. "Seeing images?"

"No, I was just thinking." I placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry so much. I can handle myself."

"That's the problem." He closed his eye.

"What problem?" I looked at him with curiosity.

He was silent for a long time before he finally blurted out, "You can't handle yourself." I looked at him with surprise, and then my eyes narrowed.

"What makes you think I can't handle myself?" I asked harshly.

"I just know." He paused and his gaze deepened as he if he was thinking back to something. "It was the same with…" He stopped and looked away. I guess my anger was blinding me because I couldn't see his sad face.

"Don't you dare baby me!" I turned sharply and made my way to the door. "I'm 26 years old! I'm old enough to handle myself!" I was almost yelling as I quickly left the house jumping to the roof.

"Rekisuu wait!" I could hear Kakashi's worried voice coming from the doorway. "Listen to me…" I jumped away quickly not looking back. I told him I could handle myself, why can't he understand that.

'_Rekisuu, don't be so harsh!'_ Aimi seemed a little mad at me.

"Just shut up!" I said harshly as I made my way to Haru's place.

I landed on a roof with a sigh to rest. I had left in such a hurry that I was wasting chakra just to go faster. I could feel a tear burning at my eye. He doesn't understand what I go through. I just want to be home.

"There." I heard a voice whisper from somewhere. I looked up and saw a black mass standing in front of me. "That's her." I started to reach for a kunai but somebody grabbed me from behind. I struggled to get away from his grasp but he was too strong. I was about to yell, but something covered my mouth. I continued my struggle till I became very sleepy. Everything started to go fuzzy. Was this sleeping…?

* * *

Dun, dun duuunnn! Who could possibly done this to Rekisuu! Keep reading to find out, and throw in a review if you want. Thanks!


	6. Unexpected Rescue

Ok, so heres the next chapter as i promised. Now we get to see who snatched up Rekisuu. Enjoy...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

**Unexpected Rescue**

I saw Iansha's worried expression. All around her was everyone that I knew, from my world and this new one. They were all looking at me worried. I don't know why though. Haru looked very worried and frantic, and Kakashi looked really sad as he looked back and forth, as if trying to find something. Why were they all so worried?

"This is her?" I could hear a dull voice in the background. I started to blink a few times as I slowly opened my eyes.

"Hai. We were able to retrieve her without difficulty." That voice sounded familiar. I opened my eyes to a dark room. I could just faintly see a couple of people in black robes with red clouds. The one closest to me finally notice that I was awake.

"Awake are we?" His voice was dark and sinister. It made a shiver go down my spine. I noticed that I was lying on a table with all my weapons stripped from me. I sat up slowly and peered around. "So you're the one?" He asked me as if I knew what he was talking about. I looked at him confused. "You're the one who can see images of us?" I froze at the words. He knew?

"What?" I asked through my grogginess. I continued my gaze around the room trying to figure out who was in here. My gaze landed on someone in the back with red eyes. I shivered as I looked at them. Wait… My eyes widened as the images started.

Images of that person swept by me. He was watching the young Sasuke that was in search of his parents in a burning town. Wait, he was the one who did all that to the place. His name was… I know now. I watched young Sasuke stare at him with fear, he was Sasuke's older brother? But how…

"What's with you?" A sharp voice brought me back to the dark room. The man was holding my chin and when he saw me blink he violently threw my head away from his view. I fell off the table. I rubbed my neck as I stood back up staring at the man with the red eyes. He followed my gaze, "Do you know his name?" He asked in a harsh voice. I shook my head knowing that telling them anything would do me no good. If I told them anything that I saw, I know it would hurt this world.

"Do you really think she is from another world?" A harsh voice came from another man somewhere in the shadows.

"She has to be." He picked me up by the arm and sat me back down on the table and glared at me. "What do you see?"

"I don't know." I said in a hushed voice. I wasn't lying when I said this because it was true. I had no idea what I saw; the images just came to me.

"We'll be nice to you if you comply. Now, what do you see?" He stared at me with hateful eyes.

"I don't know." I said a little louder. He slapped me hard and I placed my hand on my stinging cheek.

"If you're not going to comply then…" He turned and smirked at the men behind him. "Play around with her till she does." He stepped back as a couple men snickered as they approached me.

One pushed me down violently and another strapped me down. I struggled but froze when I saw one draw a knife. He made a little cut on my cheek and smiled at me. I winced at the slight pain.

"Are you sure you don't know?" I looked back at the other man.

"I told you, I don't know!" I yelled.

His eyes narrowed at me. He walked over and punched my face. He walked out quite angry. "Do whatever you want, just don't kill her." He said roughly before the door closed.

They had their fun with me. They beat me to the point where consciousness was barely graspable. When they were bored they left me to bleed. I was so weak from the lack of food. I don't even know how long I had been here. This was a daily procedure for me now. They would come a couple times a day and ask the same question and my answer was always the same, then they would beat me. I had been here so long that I doubt that anyone was coming for me. My will to live has died.

"So will you comply?" He asked harshly.

"I don't know." I said weakly.

"Insolent!" He punched me and I winced slightly. "Let's go." He said harshly as he made his way to the door. The last to leave was that red eyed man.

"Uchiha Itachi." I said slowly. He stopped and turned around to face me.

"So you do know my name." He said in a bored tone. He walked slowly back towards me with slight interest. "Do you know who we are?" He stared blankly at me with his reds eyes.

I couldn't stop myself now. "Akatsuki." I said in a weak voice.

"Maybe you are of some use to us." He paused and looked at the door before looking back to me. "How do you know this?"

"I don't know." I said closing my eyes ready for another hit.

"Well then." I heard his footsteps and I opened my eyes and saw him leave. He didn't hit me?

"How is it going?" The first man to question me asked to one of the men.

"Not good, her answer is always the same." He paused and was a little hesitant. "We have been at it for week's sir; I don't think she is of any use."

"I see…" He paused, thinking.

"She might be." Itachi's voice broke the silence.

"How do you know?" He asked harshly.

"Just a thought." He said in a bored tone. The man nodded and returned his gaze to me.

He scowled before walking out. Everyone but Itachi was gone. My gaze drifted to him before I shut my eyes. I didn't have the strength to keep them open anymore. "Eat," he said in a hushed tone. I opened my eyes in time to see him pull some food from under his robe.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked weakly.

He unbound my hands. I struggled to get to a sitting position. A wave of dizziness hit me and it took everything to keep myself from falling back. I accepted the food. It didn't matter at this point whether it as poison or not. I ate slowly, every bite hurting. At some point, my jaw had been dislocated.

"Hurry up," his voice seemingly annoyed. I looked up with surprise. What was going on?

"What…" I started but was cut off.

"Don't speak." He looked at the door briefly before snatching the remaining bread away. He grabbed my arm and threw me over his shoulder. Before I knew it, I had to shade my eyes from the sun. "Run," he ordered. He set me down and I staggered into a tree. I looked back to where he was but he had already disappeared.

He had said run, but I hadn't the strength to move. I closed my eyes as sleep tried to take control. I shook my head a little and started walking. I didn't even know where I was but I figured any direction would work. I don't know how far I got before everything became black.

I could faintly hear something in the background. It must be the men coming in to beat me again.

"Wake up," I heard someone say. But I can't even open my eyes. Can't I just lay here and die? "Rekisuu please wake up." Wait did they just say my name? I forced my eyes to open. My eyes could barely focus. I blinked several times. "That's right, stay with me." That voice, was it…?

"Haru," I asked weakly. My eyes came into focus on his face. It looked like he was about to cry. He pulled me into a tight hug. "Ow," I coughed out. Blood sprayed onto his back.

"I'm sorry." He released me. He examined the blood trickling from my mouth before wiping it away. "Let's go home." I smiled in agreement. I saw the concern in his eyes as he picked me up. He held me close as he jumped to a tree. The sudden jolt made me cough up more blood. "We'll do this quickly, but it may hurt. Do you think you can bear with me?" I nodded my head. What was a little more pain at this point? I felt a sharp pain that made me wince. I looked up but the wind was stinging my eyes.

"Haru what is…" I coughed again before I could finish.

"It's a way to make me run faster. Just hold on for a little while." I nodded as I closed my eyes.

I slowly opened my eyes when the pain subsided. It was dark out with the stars shining. I had no idea where we were. I know it was probably about a couple days to get back to Konoha.

"Haru, where are we?" I asked a little sleepy.

"We're home." He said in a slightly tired voice.

"You there." A commanding voice came from the trees.

"Easy guys it's me, Haru."

"Haru?" The anbu team jumped to the ground to get a better look. "So the mission was a success?" He looked at me in his arms.

"Hai." He gave a faint smile as he lowered me to the ground.

"How is she?" He examined me slightly.

"She requires medical treatment, along with lots of rest." He said as he slumped down next to me. He smiled at me and I did my best to smile back.

Damn this hospital, and its disgusting food. I sat silently as the meal in front of me was taken away. I wasn't about to eat that crud. It had been a couple of long days and today was the day that they were going to allow visitors. I was starting to feel slightly better. Apparently my wounds were that serious. They said the blood was just a fluke, my lungs were just fine. None of my broken ribs had hit a lung. In a couple of days I could go. They just kept me so I could rest up. The door opened quickly and I heard it shut. It was most likely Haru checking up on me again.

"I told you that I'm fine." I said as I started to look up.

"Rekisuu…" I looked up at Kakashi who had a worried expression. He was quickly in front of me holding me tight.

"Kakashi?" I asked in a quiet voice. His tight hug was hurting me. "You're hurting me." I said in a pained voice.

"I'm sorry." He didn't let go but he did loosen his grip. "You shouldn't have had to go through that." He said in a regretful voice.

"Kakashi, it wasn't your fault." I said as I pulled away to look at him. He stayed quiet looking down at me. "Besides…you were right." I sighed looking away from his dull coal colored eye.

"Rekisuu?" Haru opened the door and stared at Kakashi for a second before turning his gaze on me. "Did I come at a bad time?" I looked up and smiled at him.

"No, it's ok. We were just talking." Kakashi looked at the two of us.

"I see." He looked back at me with his eye curling up.

"What?" I asked a little confused.

"This is why…" _Thump._ Kakashi sent me a glare as he rubbed his head.

"Kakashi this is Haru." I walked over to him and gave him a pat on the back. As I passed I whispered into his ear, "Don't believe anything he says." I continued out the door and down the hallway. I'll let the guys be guys.

Home sweet home! I flopped down on my familiar bed and snuggled into it. I knew that I would be visited by tons of people if I stayed in the hospital. There would be no sleeping there. I closed my eyes and snuggled down further into my bed.

"_You alright?"_ Aimi seemed guilty.

"Where were you when I needed you?" I asked harshly as I buried my head into my pillow.

"_I'm sorry. I was preoccupied with other matters."_

"Whatever just leave me alone for now."

"_Don't be rude about it."_ She said in a harsh manner.

"I wasn't trying to." I sighed.

I sat down on a branch as practice ended. Right now I could care less about anything, I just wanted to rest.

"I'll see you then." Ebisu gave a wave before he disappeared. Finally the guy leaves! I smiled to myself at the thought.

"You seem tired today." Kakashi landed into the clearing. I sighed as I jumped over to him.

"So what, it's not like you were doing anything hard." I said harshly.

"I have to train three Genins that don't get along." He stated.

"Oh, so hard." I said in exaggeration.

"It's not as easy as you think." He glared.

"At least this life is somewhat easier than back home." I said quietly.

"Really?" He looked at me with suspicion. "Is where you lived fighting wars all the time?"

"Sometimes."

"I somehow doubt that." He narrowed his eye slightly.

"Don't talk like you know everything." I hated when he did that.

"Well maybe I do." He said is a low voice.

"Listen you." I pointed my finger at him with a glare. "You wouldn't be able to survive one day in my shoes." I brought my hands to my side and clenched them. No one could live with the guilt that I feel. "You don't know anything about me."

"You think that you can survive here on your own?" He said in a slightly harsh manner.

"How would you know!" I said harshly turning and quickly running away.

Haru's Pov

I landed not far off from the clearing that Rekisuu and Kakashi were standing in. I didn't want to intrude at first so I waited a little before I jumped to the ground. I started to slowly walk over to the two when Rekisuu turned and started running.

"Rekisuu?" I asked as she ran by. I caught a glimpse of something sparkling from her face as she past. She was… but why? She was quickly gone, disappearing into the trees.

"Haru?" Kakashi looked at me with confusion.

"What's your problem!" I said harshly glaring at him.

"What are you talking about?" He said dully as if nothing was wrong. "You don't know what we were talking about." I narrowed my eyes as I concentrated chakra into my feet. I took off and ran into him placing my arm against his chest and ramming him into a tree with enough force to make it splinter.

"How could you make a women cry?" I pressed harder onto his chest as his slight look of surprise quickly vanished as if he had expected me to do that.

"She was…" He paused for a second looking away. "Crying?" He turned his gaze back to me.

"Baka! How could you not realize it?" I said roughly. I pushed him harder into the tree till he winced. I then stepped back letting him come down.

"I better go find her."

"Don't you think you have done enough to her?" I asked in a calmer tone. He looked at me with question. "I see her cry the most because…" I stopped. This wasn't going to be easy for him to hear.

"Because?"

"Because of you." I said slowly. He seemed to freeze at my words.

His dull eye told me nothing of what he was feeling. He looked down sighing slightly. I was aware that he wasn't expecting this. He then disappeared, most likely looking for Rekisuu.

Rekisuu's Pov

I ran quickly through the village, being careful to not run into anyone I knew. I had no places to hide here anymore. The only way to be alone was if I left the village. The Hokage said that I shouldn't leave for a little while because of the risk of the Akatsuki still being near-by, but I didn't care right now. I was just to upset with that man. He knew nothing. I blinked back a few tears that were trying to escape.

I was coming into range of the exit of the village and I started to pick up speed. I had to make it by without hesitation because I can't afford to have someone stop me. I was almost there now. I could see the confused look of the guard as I passed. Just a few more steps and I would be free.

As I was about to stepped out of the village, a sudden puff of smoke appeared in front of me. At my speed, and lack of ability, I wasn't able to stop myself and I rammed right into Kakashi. He grasped my shoulders on impact and took a slight step back as we skidded to a stop. I struggled in his grasp and looked over his shoulder longingly at the freedom that was before me.

"Rekisuu!" Kakashi gripped my shoulders tighter to prevent me from escaping.

"Let go." I struggled harder. A puff of smoke and then I found myself on the mountain.

"Rekisuu, I…" His voice was a bit sad.

"Let go!" I said again struggling more. I could feel tears building in my eyes. "Just let me go." I stopped my struggle and fell loose in his grasp. He lowered me to the ground and kneeled in front of me.

"I'm sorry." Right now, I couldn't deal with him, not with anything. I just wanted to be gone, out of his life, out of this world.

"Why'd you stop me?" I asked turning to look at the town. I wiped the tears with the back of my hand.

"Because…" I turned and looked at him with his pause. He didn't meet my gaze. "I didn't want to lose you too."

"Too?" I looked at him with confusion. Who else could he have lost? He closed his eye and solemnly nodded his head. "Who?"

He sighed and took a breath, "Aimi." I looked at him with surprised. Aimi?

"_Aimi? You know Kakashi?'_" I just hope that she head me.

"_Hai."_ She said in a solemn tone.

* * *

So here are my next three chapters. I have to do some major editing on the next bunch of chapters, but hpefully I'll get them out soon. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks!


	7. The Past and Present

In honnor of Kakashi kuns birthday, I present to you..another chapter! I kind of wrote it as a filler chapter a while back, so it was short and easy for me to do a quick edit.

so please enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**The Past and Present**

That man, I snickered at his stupidity. I guess he was still too young to be able to realize the obvious. I still had to give him some credit. We did graduate at young ages from the academy. I smiled at the thought. Aww, the academy, good times, good times.

"Aimi, you're not that hard to find." I released my chakra flow and landed on the ground below.

"So you've finally found me?" I smiled at his cute, innocent face. I quickly grabbed him and ruffled his hair.

"Hey!" He struggled out of my grasp and shot me a glare.

"You need a new look." I chuckled at his messy hair.

"I'll be the one to decide that." He ran his hands though his hair fixing it.

"You're so cute when you're mad." I couldn't stop myself from saying it. I could see the redness creep from below that mask of his. It doesn't do him much good right now.

"Aimi…" He paused.

"What is it?" I walked over to him slowly losing my smile.

"Oh, it's nothing." He placed his hand on the back of his neck. He does that too much.

"I'll see you later then." I smiled again before I turned to leave. I heard him grunt and I turned to see him glaring at me.

"Are you forgetting something?" He asked sharply, but playfully.

"Oh, you baby." I quickly ran over to him and gave him the everyday hug. What can I say; I gave hugs to all my friends.

"Aimi you're only a teenager, are you sure?" I looked at my parent's worried expressions.

"I'm an anbu member, what do you expect me to do?" I smiled reassuringly at them. "I'll be fine."

"We're just worried about you." My mother was always the one to worry a lot.

"This mission is for the best intentions of the village, I have to." I gripped the chain that was around my neck. It held my beloved rings; they always brought me comfort, somehow.

"You have plenty of time to change your mind." I smiled at my father. I was aware that I had months to change my mind.

"I'm going to go now." I can't hang with them all day; I've got my own home to go to.

I looked at my apartment with a small smile. To think that in a few months I would have to leave this place. The Hokage had given me the option to refuse, but it was for the village. We had been at war for too long. I just wanted to end it, and if it meant me having to leave on a final mission… I looked down at a picture on the stand.

"Kakashi…" I haven't told him that I was going yet. The poor guy is going to be so hurt. I knew that he liked me a lot. As for me? How could I resist such a cute face?

I walked into my bedroom and smiled at the sleeping boy on my bed. I had been out late tonight. I slowly walked over to him and kissed his forehead. I then climbed in next to him and closed my eyes. I don't know when I would tell him, but till then I made sure that anyone I told kept it to themselves.

"Sensei…" He placed a finger on my lips to keep me quiet.

"Aimi you need to tell him soon." He looked at me seriously.

"But he will…" I stopped and looked down.

"If you don't, then I will. I think he would rather hear it from you though."

"I know sensei, but…"

"It will hurt him more if you wait till the last minute." He patted my head and I brushed his hand off.

"If you tell him then I'll…"

"You'll do what?" He gave a smile. "I know all your tricks, there is no way you can beat me."

"Want to bet." I grinned.

"Come on then, prove me wrong." He smiled. I quickly disappeared and came up behind him and gave him a big hug.

"I could have done anything I wanted, you know." I whispered into his ear.

"You're so predictable Aimi." He laughed. I joined him.

Aimi!" Kakashi called from a distance. We looked up at him and stopped our laughter.

"Are you going to…"

"Hai." I interrupted as I released and started to run over to Kakashi. "Hey." I said as I turned to wave goodbye to my sensei, but he was already gone.

"Yo, what's new?" He asked as we started walking.

"Well…" I started and scratched my cheek. "How are Obito and Rin?" I said, changing the subject.

"Fine, I guess." He shrugged. I quickly preformed hand seals and grabbed his arm and brought us a secluded spot in the village.

"Why are we here?" He looked at me with confusion.

"I needed to be alone with you." I said in a low voice. I looked up at him and could just see a slight bit of red creeping up from under his mask.

"Really?" He looked away from my gaze.

"Kakashi I need to tell you something important." I closed my eyes.

"What?"

"As long as you promise not to become angry with me." I sighed slightly.

"Promise."

"Well, I've been sent on a mission by the Hokage."

"And that's bad how?" He looked at me with a smile forming under his mask.

"Well… it's just." I paused and took in a breath. "I won't be returning to Konoha." I looked away from his surprised gaze. I could tell what it was turning into.

"Aimi you can't." He walked over to me looking me in the eyes. His gaze was full of hurt.

"I have already accepted the mission."

"You can turn it down." He looked at me with hope.

"It is best for the village Kakashi. I must go." I closed my eyes to hold back the tears. I've known him since before we went to the academy and we have been great friends ever since. Over the years we have created something special. I can see why he is so hurt from this.

"Aimi…" His voice stopped. I felt his lips meet mine and I opened my eyes in surprise. When he brought his from mine and looked at me expectantly. As if hoping this would change my mind.

"Kakashi." I couldn't hold the tears back now. I brought him into a tight hug. "Please don't make this any harder than it has to be."

"Then don't go." He squeezed me tighter.

"I must." I rested my chin on his shoulder. "This is my choice alone." I said in a low voice.

Present

"Kakashi pay attention!" I looked up at the Hokage and quickly slipped my book away.

"Hai, Hokage-sama?"

"How has Rekisuu been?" He asked with a smile.

"Fine, in a way." I paused to think for a second. "She is still settling down with all the changes."

"I want you to know that I am aware of a certain fact." He said in a serious tone.

"Which fact?" I asked not caring.

"Why you took her in." I stopped at his words. "It's because she looks like her, right?"

I looked down as my gaze deepened a bit. "Hai."

"Kakashi you need to stay aware that she is not Aimi." That name…it brings back so much hurt.

"I know Hokage-sama." I said in a low voice.

"You need to let her go Kakashi." I looked back him with slight surprise but regained my composure quickly. "You haven't forgotten her last words, have you?"

"No."

"Just don't let your feelings for Aimi mix with Rekisuu's." He brought his head down so I could only see his hat.

I quickly disappeared returning home. I entered and found it to be empty. I walked to my room solemnly trying to keep the Hokage's words out of my head. I stepped in front of my dresser and opened a draw and drew back some shirts. I picked up a picture of Aimi and me. She looked so happy. I took my gaze away from the photo and placed it on a small box that was beneath the picture. I picked it up and looked at with sadness. It was the only thing I had left of her.

"I still haven't found her Aimi." I said in hoping that somehow she would hear me.

Past

The months passed to quickly for me. It was too soon for me to go. I looked back into my empty apartment. I had to say my goodbyes soon, and it wasn't something that I wanted to do. As I flung my pack over my shoulder I walk down the hall slowly, trying to buy time.

As I gave a faint smile to all my companions and family I scanned the crowd. I think I have given everyone their hug. I still feel like I'm forgetting something. I slowly gripped my rings for reinsurance and that's when I remembered.

"Kakashi?" I asked to the crowd. Everyone looked around and returned my question with a shake of their head. There was no way I could leave without saying goodbye to him. I quickly disappeared, thinking of only one place where he could be hiding.

Arriving deep in the forest I was able to quickly find him. I landed into the clearing behind him.

"Kakashi?" I asked as I took a step closer.

"Shouldn't you be gone?" He asked, his shoulders quivering slightly.

"If you thought I was going to leave without saying goodbye to you, then you're wrong." I turned him around, but he didn't meet my gaze. "Why didn't you come?"

"I couldn't bear with seeing you leave." He said in a low voice. I could feel his body trembling.

"Kakashi." I pulled him into a hug. When I pulled away I undid my chain and slipped the rings off. "Here, I want you to have this." I handed him one of the rings.

"I can't. These are your special…"

"No I want you to have this one, so you can remember me." I interrupted as I placed the ring in his hand and closed it. "I'll hold onto this one to remember you." I slipped my ring back around my neck.

"Aimi I…"

"Just remember this." I hushed him as I brought him into another hug. "When you find a girl with my ring, you'll know." I whispered into his ear.

"But I don't want…"

"You can't hold onto me forever." I interrupted again. "I don't want to draw you back from meeting anyone new." I pulled him back and looked into his eyes. "Goodbye Kakashi." I kissed the fabric that covered his lips.

I then disappeared and stood in front of the gate. I slowly started to walk away and I turned around and waved to all my friends. I could feel a tear come down my cheek. I was going to leave all my memories behind. As I scanned the crowd I noticed a shimmer and saw Kakashi now standing in the crowd with his hand clenched around the ring. I waved harder before I disappeared from sight.

I could see my life from when I first met Kakashi. He was a little stubborn child from the start. Now I can consider him a big softy. No one else could say that though. I remember the first time I saw his face. He hides it so well too. I will someday make sure he finds the right girl, though.

"Good luck Kakashi for I can only do so much." I said to myself with a smile.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this little filler chapter. Please send a review and wish Kakashi a happy birthday!


End file.
